No todo esta perdido
by corazondelator
Summary: El lo habia perdido todo, quizas con la ayuda de Orihime podria tener una razon para seguir. AU. Fic para el Tanabata Fest


Estoy terminado este fic, es el primero que escribo y quizas no sea la gran cosa. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
>Lo escribi especialmente para el Tanabata Fest, el concurso armado por el foro Winged Eagles, es una muy linda comunidad Ichihime! Gracias por la oportunidad de presentar mi trabajo y gracias a una de las admins que me ayudó a entender esto de publicar una historia en la pagina.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes les pertenece a Tite Kubo, solo los tomo prestados para entretenerme (:

·

_Si es una pesadilla, quiero despertar._

·

Él lo había perdido todo. La guerra lo había dejado en la nada.  
>Sus hermanas y su padre, ellos fueron el precio a pagar por haber dudado en el momento crucial. El momento en el cual podría haber salido victorioso y cumplido su promesa de proteger a todos. Él falló, falló en protegerlos y vió como sus vidas desaparecían frente a sus ojos.<br>Aizen, él fue quien acabo con sus vidas. No tuvo piedad y, sin mucho esfuerzo, se deshizo de ellos como si fueran nada. Y ese fue el principio del fin, su vida había dado un giro drástico y nada volvería a ser igual.

El resto son recuerdos borrosos en medio de la desesperación, Urahara y Yoruichi fueron los primeros en llegar para ayudarlo frente a Aizen y, aunque quedaron gravemente heridos, ganaron un poco de tiempo para recuperar a Ichigo del shock. Los capitanes y sus nakamas, que quedaron atrapados en Hueco Mundo, llegaron después. Sus nakamas le dieron la determinación para concluir definitivamente la batalla y con el Getsuga Tenshou Final pudo derrotar a Aizen de una vez por todas.

Y el precio a pagar fue muy caro.

Ese día no solo perdió a su familia, sino que perdió sus poderes y toda posibilidad de encontrarlos, verlos o saber de ellos en la sociedad de almas.

_·_

_Si no es una pesadilla, solo quiero correr y esconderme._

_·_

Posterior al funeral de su familia, Ichigo comenzó a recluirse en si mismo, sumido en un gran dolor por la perdida de su familia. El habia sido herido de gravedad en varias batallas, pero ningún dolor físico era comparable a la dura realidad a la que debía enfrentar. Estaba solo, solo sin el amor de su madre y ahora, sin el amor de sus hermanas y su padre. Si, incluso extrañaba al viejo idiota.  
>¡Cuanto daría por tenerlos devuelta! Cuanto daría por abrazar a Yuzu, pelear por tonterías con Karin, o ser despertado a golpes todas las mañanas por su padre.<p>

Pero ya no habría una próxima vez, tal parece que su vida repetía los mismos eventos una y otra vez, primero en su infancia y luego en la adolescencia. Sentía que estaba maldito, que estaba condenado a repetir la misma experiencia con cada persona que apreciaba y si la solución, para que todos aquellos cercanos a él no corran el mismo destino que su familia, era alejarse de ellos, lo haría sin dudar.

_·_

_Huir de la realidad._

_·_

"He tomado una decision por el bien de todos... pienso irme de Karakura esta misma noche, asi que supongo que este es el adiós." Dirigiendo sus palabras donde yacia su familia. "No se lo he dicho a nadie y no pienso hacerlo, creo que es mejor asi." Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y con la respiracion entrecortada, mientras acariciaba lentamente la lápida de una de sus hermanas. "No los estoy abandonando, prometo regresar algun dia... yo..." El ruido de un objeto que cayo al suelo interrumpió su conversación, lo que no espero fue ver quién lo habia causado...

"Inoue." dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

"Kurosaki-kun! Disculpa, estaba cambiando el agua de estos recipientes y se me resbalo uno, no quise asustarte." Avergonzada, dejando los recipientes en el piso, Orihime se acerco hacia él.

"N-No te preocupes, no me asustaste, estaba algo concentrado mientras hablaba con ellos. ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?" De acuerdo, quizás eso no era lo que le quería preguntarle, sino algo similar a _¿Cuánto has escuchado? _Pero no podía ser tan directo, seria sospechoso y a la vez rudo, podría sacarle esa información de a poco.

Vió como ella se arrodillaba frente a la lapida de su familia y les dedicaba una oración. Su respuesta podría esperar, primero estaba el respeto hacia sus seres queridos. Esa consideración que tenia hacia ellos lo hizo sentir un poco mas reconfortado y decidió acompañarla en su rezo.

"Tatsuki-chan no querría que sus flores se marchitaran. Estaba por la zona y decidí visitarla." Interrumpió al silencio que los acompañaba, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y reflejaba una serenidad. Esa serenidad que ansiaba alcanzar, aquella a la que el dolor daría lugar una vez que, conscientemente, aceptara la realidad. A veces se preguntaba como pudo reponerse tan rápido a la perdida de su mejor amiga, a quién consideraba su hermana y que la protegió hasta los últimos momentos.

Observándola, buscando comprender. Una chica como ella, que en ciertos aspectos, compartía un pasado igual de trágico que él, que había perdido tanto, que se encontraba sola sin alguien a quién acudir. ¿Era posible superar esto? Pues parecía que la respuesta estaba frente a él, después de todo, Orihime era una chica fuerte, no en lo físico sino en el mental. Él no seria capaz superar tal adversidad, estaba condenado a vivir llevando a cuestas la culpa de no proteger a su familia. Orihime abrió sus ojos y se miraron por unos instantes, las palabras no eran necesarias. Ella poso su mano sobre la de Ichigo, mirándole intensamente, haciéndole entender que estaba aquí si lo necesitaba.

"Vamos, te ayudare a cambiar el agua de las flores de Tatsuki. Seguramente se preguntara por qué te estas tardando." Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amiga de la infancia, llevando consigo un par de recipientes que tenia Orihime.

·

_Sin mirar atrás._

_·_

La noche empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad de Karakura. Su ultima noche en la ciudad que era su hogar, en la que vivió con su familia, en la que hizo amistades que marcaron su vida y donde un nuevo mundo le abrió sus puertas.

Se encontraba en la orilla del río Karakura, el lugar donde su destino trágico comenzó, donde aquella vez su madre dio su vida para salvarlo de un hollow. Ahora regresaba ahí, pero ya no era un niño que caminaba con la mirada perdida, era un adulto en busca de redención.  
>Hacia frió y estaba ligeramente nublado. Observando su pequeño bolso, se repetía en su mente las razones por las que se debía ir sin que nadie se enterara. <em>Lo hago por el bien de todos, para protegerlos. No se si me perdonaran, pero espero que me entiendan.<em> Perdido en sus pensamientos no sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, hasta que dicha persona le hablo.

"Me acuerdo que cuando onii-chan falleció, sentí que mi mundo se habia acabado. No tenia a nadie, estaba sola." Mirando al río, esbozo una sonrisa. "Esa noche te conocí y aunque no lo creas, aquellas palabras de aliento que me diste, me calmaron de esa desesperación. Sentí que podía superar la muerte de mi hermano, que estaba bien sentirse triste por la perdida de alguien muy querido. Pero quedarse a llorar y no avanzar con nuestras vidas, ese era un error."

·

_No me dejes ir._

_·_

"Luego Tatsuki me demostro que la familia no es algo que te une por la sangre, sino que los lazos que formamos entre nosotros son mas fuertes."

"Inoue. ¿Como supiste que me iba a ir?" Pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

"Fui a la tienda de Urahara y vi la nota que dejaste. Tambien escuché algo de lo que hablaste en el cementerio..."

_Asi que realmente habias escuchado algo_, penso el ex-shinigami sustituto. "Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera. Pero aun asi no pienso cambiar de opinion. Voy a irme de Karakura"

"Tampoco cambiare de opinion, me prometi a mi misma que te ayudaria tal como tu lo hiciste ese dia conmigo... No estas solo Ichigo, no te voy a dejar ir."

"Esto no es un juego, sabes que no me puedes obligar contra mi voluntad." Sonrio melancolicamente.

"Si te digo que puedo cambiar tu opinion ¿Me darias la oportunidad?" Lo miro casi suplicandole.

"No hagas eso."

·

_Salvame._

_·_

"¿Hacer que?"

"Eso. Rogarme, buscar una excusa para que me quede."

"Hagamos un trato. Si consigo darte una razon para quedarte. ¿Lo harias?... Por favor."

"..."

"Dejanos ayudarte" Tomo su mano "No estas solo."

"¿Solo una razon?"

"Puedo darte varias.." Levantandose del suelo, aun tomando su mano, obligandole a que tambien se levante.

"No es gracioso"

"Estoy ayudandote."

"Lo sé... gracias por venir a buscarme."

·

_Ayudame._

_·_

Y caminando, mano a mano buscan que la vida les dé otra oportunidad.._.  
><em>


End file.
